wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Land Speeder
thumb|280px|Land Speeder model Tornado w trakcie walki. Land Speeder - potocznie zwany ścigaczem. Jest to pojazd transportowy, szturmowy lub pojazd wsparcia, zależnie od stosowanego, podczas zakonnych działań, modelu. Maszyna ta potrafi osiągać niesamowicie ogromne prędkości, nie ustępując przy tym zwrotnością, co w połączeniu ze starożytną płytą antygrawitacyjną utrzymującą pojazd w powietrzu na pewnej wysokości, sprawia że kierujący Land Speederem marine nie musi martwić się o opory gruntu, jak się to ma w przypadku pojazdów kołowych, bądź gąsienicowych. Dlatego też pojazd ten jest jedną z najszybszych maszyn stosowanych przez zakony Adeptus Astartes. Dodatkowo dzięki temu że jest to pojazd antygrawitacyjny może on bez problemu pokonywać większość przeszkód terenowych, a także może spokojnie zostać wyrzucony z nisko przelatującego Thunderhawka, po czym może opaść na standardową wysokość na której płyta antygrawitacyjna go unosi. Oczywiście, jest on wówczas łatwym celem, dlatego piloci, którzy sterują pojazdem podczas takiego zrzutu, lecą w stronę wroga, wykonując uniki przed wrogimi pociskami, pozwalając jednocześnie bratu, bądź braciom strzelać do przeciwników. Zazwyczaj do bitwy zostają wysyłane trzy ścigacze jako jedna eskadra, co zwiększa ich skuteczność podczas bitwy. Historia Land Speedera Bardzo dawno temu w dziejach ludzkości napęd i płyty antygrawitacyjne nie były niczym szczególnym. Ich użycie przez wojsko i cywili było na porządku dziennym. Niestety technologa ta została zapomniana przez ludzkość, a same zapiski i wzmianki zgubione, lub zniszczone. Ocalały tylko nieliczne STC zawierające informacje jak stworzyć płytę antygrawitacyjną. Obecnie badania w kierunku systemów antygrawitacyjnych są uznawane za herezję i zdradę, dlatego też tak niewiele Imperialnych pojazdów jest wyposażonych w jakiekolwiek systemy antygrawitacyjne. Ta, sekretna i powszechnie zakazana wiedza, jest znana tylko największym i najlepszym wśród Adeptus Mechanicus, także niewielu Zbrojmistrzów z zakonów Adeptus Astartes posiada wiedzę o tej starożytnej technologii. Wyprawa wgłąb Marsa Podczas wyprawy wgłąb Librarius Omnis wewnątrz Marsa technoarcheolog Arkhan Land, natrafił na STC pojazdów jak i płyty antygrawitacyjnej stosowanej obecnie w ścigaczu, który nosi nazwę od jego nazwiska. Niestety, nim stworzono pierwsze Land Speedery, technoarcheolog umarł nie wiedząc jak wspaniałe maszyny udało się mu odnaleźć. Modele Land Speedera Tak wspaniała maszyna jaką jest ścigacz, nie mogła obejść się bez modyfikacji zwiększających jej opancerzenie, siłę ognia, czy samą możliwość pokonywania większych przeszkód terenowych. Dlatego też powstało już wiele maszyn tego typu, jedne zostały stworzone przez zakony Adeptus Astartes, inne natomiast były zapisane poprzez STC, które kolejno odnajdywano. Jednakże cel tego pojazdu się nie zmienił, nadal jest to pojazd, którego podstawowym zadaniem jest wspieranie walczących oddziałów. Land Speeder Podstawowy ścigacz stosowany przez Adeptus Astartes, został skonstruowany w celu zapewnienia wsparcia walczącym już oddziałom, szybkich ataków na flanki niczego nie spodziewających się wrogów, a także do przeprowadzania szybkich zwiadów. Podstawowy Land Speeder jest wyposażony wyłącznie w ciężki bolter z zasobnikiem na amunicję. Jednak można zastąpić uzbrojenie obsługiwane przez brata na inne, chociażby na bolter szturmowy, podwójcie sprzężony ciężki bolter czy podwójnie sprzężony karabin melta. Niestety podstawowa wersja była zbyt słabo uzbrojona, dlatego też rozpoczęto pracę nad ulepszeniem pojazdu. Dane techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus Land Speeder Land Speeder model Tornado Jest to ciężej opancerzony i uzbrojony model Land Speedera. Jego główne uzbrojenie, którym jest ciężki bolter, zostało zastąpione bolterem szturmowym, lecz i ono może zostać zastąpione chociażby podwójnie sprzężonym karabinem melta, bądź podwójnie sprzężonym ciężkim bolterem. U dołu pojazdu, zaraz pod płytą antygrawitacyjną zostało zamontowane działko szturmowe, które może zostać zdemontowane a w jego miejsce zostać może zamontowany ciężki miotacz ognia. Wersja rozwinięta Adeptus Astartes poszli o krok naprzód i jeszcze ciężej uzbroili model Tornado, dodając mu obok jednego działka szturmowego drugie, dzięki czemu tak wyposażony ścigacz jest dosłowną kosą na piechotę. Co w połączeniu z tym, że latają one w eskadrze po trzy sztuki, sprawia że wrogie zgrupowania piechoty i lekkie pojazdy szybko mogą zamienić się w zlikwidowane, podziurawione cele. Land Speeder model Typhoon Model Typhoon jest wyposażony w dwie wyrzutnie rakiet przeciwpiechotnych niekierowanych. Po jednej na burtę Land Speedera. Pojazd natomiast zachował swoje główne uzbrojenie, które stanowi ciężki bolter z zasobnikiem, jednakże może zostać on zastąpiony bolterem szturmowym, podwójnie sprzężonym karabinem melta, bądź podwójnie sprzężonym ciężkim bolterem. Co ciekawe tak wyposażony ścigacz, może podjąć walkę z pojazdami wroga mimo iż rakiety są przeznaczone do walki z piechotą, są także dobre przeciwko celom lekko i średnio opancerzonym. Land Speeder model Storm Jest to model specjalnie przystosowany dla zakonnych neofitów, aby nauczyli się latać pojazdem, a także po to aby ułatwić zadania im przydzielane. Model ten jest wyposażony w dodatkowe siedzenia dla pasażerów, dzięki czemu ścigacz może zabrać dwa oddziały po trzech zwiadowców (wliczając w to strzelca i pilota), jeżeli dwaj neofici będą stali na stopkach pojazdu. Pojazd ten jest także przystosowany do tego aby, podobnie jak zwiadowcy, był on w ukryciu. Dla zwiadowców wykonujących zadania za liniami wroga, jest on nieocenioną pomocą, bazą polową i wsparciem ogniowym, a także możliwością szybkiego odwrotu w razie gdyby wróg wykrył ich obecność. Uzbrojenie pojazdu jest takie samo jak w przypadku zwyczajnego Land Speedera, czyli ciężki bolter wyposażony w zasobnik z amunicją, bądź podwójnie sprzężony karabin melta. Jednak szczególną uwagę należy zwrócić na wyrzutnię rakiet Cerberus, którą wiele zakonów montuje w tym modelu. Owa wyrzutnia zawiera trzy pociski, różnego typu, krótkiego zasięgu dzięki którym w razie potrzeby zwiadowcy mogą ostrzelać wroga i go zniszczyć, bądź wykupić sobie kilka cennych sekund dzięki którym ścigacz zniknie przed wrogiem. Land Speeder model Tempest thumb|270px|Ścigacze Landa model Vengeance osłaniające czołgi w natarciu. Jest to model rozwojowy ścigacza, albowiem skupiono się na tym, aby połączyć ogromną siłę ognia z dobrym opancerzeniem podczas szybkich rajdów zakonu Białych Szram. Dlatego też model Tempest jest pojazdem ciężko opancerzonym i wyposażonym w dwie wyrzutnie rakiet przeciwpiechotnych bądź przeciwpancernych, a także w dziobowe działko szturmowe. Co stanowi idealne połączenie w szybkich atakach na piechotę i lżejsze pojazdy wroga, wspierając tym samym oddziały motocyklistów. Niestety, aby można było osiągnąć taki efekt, należało jakoś odchudzić pojazd, aby móc zamontować dodatkowe płyty pancerne. Dlatego zrezygnowano z dodatkowego siedzenia i uzbrojenia dla strzelca, a fotel pilota przesunięto na środek pojazdu, po czym utworzono kokpit z dodatkową płytą chroniącą pilota. W ten sposób powstała mocna i trwała konstrukcja, jednocześnie szybka i dobrze uzbrojona. Obecnie ten model ścigacza nie jest tak powszechny jak Typhoon, czy Tornado, dlatego zakony posiadają ich kilka, lub w rzadszych przypadkach kilkanaście w zbrojowni swojego zakonu. Land Speeder model Vengeance thumb|250px|DarkshroudW 36M przez Mroczne Anioły zostały odnaleziony STC zapomnianej maszyny antygrawitacyjnej. Posiadała ona w przeciwieństwie od standardowego ścigacza dużo większe silniki, oraz platformę na, której została umieszczona bateria plazmowa. Baterię tworzą dwa, ogromne działa plazmowe plujące wiązkami plazmy zdolne przetopić pancerz najcięższych czołgów. Land Speeder Vengeance przydzielone są do II Kompanii, Krucze Skrzydło, jako ciężkie wsparcie dla sił naziemnych. Jako broń przeciwpiechotną ścigacz posiada ciężki bolter, lub działko szturmowe znajdujące się na przodzie maszyny. Darkshroud Zakon Mrocznych Aniołów posiada w swojej zbrojowni Land Speeder znany jako Darksround. Jest to najzwyczajniejszy model Vengeance, z tą różnicą że bateria plazmowa została zastąpiona świętą relikwią ich zniszczonej macierzystej planety znaną jako Kamienny Opiekun, wydzielającym tajemniczą energię tworzącą swego rodzaju pole siłowe, chroniące oddziały Mrocznych Aniołów. Źródła Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition str 117-124 Codex: Space Marines 5th edition, str 74 Codex: Dark Angels 6th edition, str 46 Dawn of War Dawn of War: Dark Crusade Dawn of War: Soulstorm Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Pojazdy Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Pojazdy Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Jednostki Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Jednostki szybkiego ataku